Algo inesperado
by Athbeth
Summary: Todo comenzó con un libro. Cuando Hermione Granger se queda embarazada de su antiguo profesor de pociones y se ve obligada a convivir con él, no sabe hasta que punto los pequeños detalles pueden cambiar el parecer de una persona...
1. Capítulo 1

_Aquí les dejo mi nueva historia, un Sevmione. Sobra decir que todo este mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a J. los derechos de historia son suyos._

_PD: A pesar de lo que pueda parecer este capítulo, es un fic completamente romántico. Es solo que se me ha ido la mano con el trasfondo, lo reconozco, pero a partir del segundo empieza la historia de amor._

_PD2: Intentaré actualizar tan seguido como los anteriores, pero no sé si me será posible, porque ahora ya no estamos de vacaciones y tengo mucho menos tiempo._

_Espero que les guste la historia, un saludo. :)_

_._

_._

_._

Hermione Granger está a punto de ser despedida del trabajo por insubordinación. Hermione Granger va a ser despedida por no cumplir con su deber en el trabajo y negarse a hacer lo que su jefe le ha pedido. Cualquiera que la conozca sabrá que estas frases suenan estúpidas, que no tienen ningún sentido. Algunos incluso pensarán que es una broma. Pero no es así.

Estamos en el año 2002, en abril, para ser más exactos. En poco más de tres semanas se harán cuatros años desde que terminó la Segunda Guerra Mágica y se logró derrotar al Señor Tenebroso. Muchos de sus fieles aliados han sido identificados y encerados en prisiones de alta seguridad, entre ellas Azkaban, pero no es la única. Se consideró que podría ser muy peligroso encerrar a tanta gente tan poderosa y tan afín junta, pues podrían tratar de urdir un plan de escape, así que se distribuyó a la mayoría de la cúpula de poder en prisiones a lo largo de todo el mundo, siendo las más famosas las de Siberia, en Rusia y Alaska, en los Estados Unidos. El resto de gente, relacionada con ellos pero no necesariamente mortífagos, o bien con un papel muy secundario en la guerra, han sido recluidos en cárceles menores. Pero aún hay un porcentaje demasiado elevado de gente leal a Lord Voldemort que no ha sido identificada, porque su papel en la guerra fue ínfimo, pero que podrían suponer un peligro para el mundo mágico si alguna vez llegaban a organizarse. Por eso el Ministerio quería tenerlos vigilados. No meterlos en la cárcel, pues la mayoría no había hecho nada, solo subvencionar económicamente la causa o apoyar moralmente a los mortífagos, pero no quiere perderles la pista. Ahí es donde entra Hermione.

Para ser capaz de provocar una guerra mágica, hace falta algo más que ser el mago tenebroso más temido de todos los tiempos: hay que tener un ejército. Pero no un ejército de diez personas. Uno no gana una guerra con solo Malfoy, Dolohov, Nott y Lestrange de su lado. Y uno no va a la guerra si no la puede ganar. A lo que me refiero es que detrás del Señor Tenebroso hay un montón de personas anónimas que le apoyan. Cuando el Ministerio de Magia se dio cuenta de este detalle, y dándose cuenta de que los mortífagos interrogados sólo conocían a las personas de más renombre, se decidió crear una sección especial dentro del Departamento de Misterios: l_a Sección de Búsqueda y Caza de los Mortífagos (la SBCM),_ dirigida por Gubbert Dalahn. El nombre de la sección no fue la mejor elección del señor Dalahn. Durante los primeros dos años esta sección se dedicó, entre otras cosas, a investigar e intervenir todos los medios por los que los mortífagos pudiesen comunicarse. Así, controlaron las tiradas de los periódicos, las lechuzas sospechosas, los telegramas, e incluso pincharon algunos teléfonos. Muchos ciudadanos aún piensan que todo eso era innecesario, pero el Ministerio no quería cometer más errores subestimando a ningún mago oscuro. Al principio esta medida funcionó bien, pero luego descubrieron que los fugitivos habían encontrado otra manera de comunicarse: los libros. Así nació la _Unidad de Clasificación y Organización de Libros del Ministerio (la UCOLM)_, donde trabaja Hermione.

La verdad, ese trabajo parece creado expresamente para ella. En la UCOLM tenían un registro de todos los libros escritos por magos publicados durante la guerra y hasta la fecha, y se dedicaban a leerlos todos, buscando algún mensaje que pudiese haber sido dejado por un mortífago dirigiéndose a otro. Si encontraban algo sospechoso, sus compañeros de Departamento se encargarían de investigarlo. Las últimas medidas tomadas por el señor Dalahn eran que, además, la UCOLM se haría cargo de todos los borradores, de manera que no se pudiese publicar nada proveniente de ningún mortífago o ex-mortífago, así como nada sospechoso. Esas eran las normas. Y esa era la causa por la que Hermione Granger iba a tener que recoger sus cosas e irse.

Hacía aproximadamente dos semanas, Hermione había recibido su paquete mensual de libros que iban a ser publicados al mes siguiente. Había estado leyendo y examinando al detalle todos y cada uno de los libros, incluidos los libros de consejos de jardinería para las personas de más de setenta años o los libros sobre preparación al parto muggle para mujeres embarazadas que no querían usar la magia con sus bebés. Ella era muy profesional, y no hacía distinciones de género, los examinaba todos por igual. Cuando sólo quedaban tres libros en la caja por leer, se dio cuenta de que conocía al autor de uno de ellos. _Usos de la mandrágora en las pociones, _de Severus Snape. Hermione se quedó de piedra. Sabía que, gracias a la rápida intervención de los sanadores, el profesor había conseguido salvarse, y que durante un tiempo había sido considerado una persona de interés para el diario El Profeta. Pero eso a él nunca le había gustado y ahora, cuatro años después de sus hazañas, se había retirado completamente de la vida pública. Hasta ese momento. Con más curiosidad que afán en la lucha contra los mortífagos, Hermione empezó a leer el libro. Solo resultó ser un texto, escrito en el mismo tono aburrido en el que él dictaba sus apuntes en clase, que relataba los infinitos usos de la mandrágora en pociones muy conocidas. No había relación alguna con las artes oscuras, y todas las pociones allí descritas eran fácilmente realizables por cualquier mago novato. Ese libro no suponía ningún peligro. Así que lo apartó con los demás.

Al día siguiente fue con los libros al despacho de su jefe, el señor Dalahn y los dejó encima de la mesa. Este los examinó un poco por encima. Hermione ya se iba cuando su jefe la llamó, haciendo que se diese la vuelta y volviese a caminar hacia la mesa.

-¿Qué ocurre, Gubbert?

-Creo que se te ha colado este libro. - Dijo mientras le volvía a entregar el libro del profesor Snape.

-¿Qué...? Ah no. - Dijo cuando lo vio. - Lo he examinado, es correcto. Sólo habla de pociones conocidas, nada nuevo. Tampoco hay ningún atisbo de artes oscuras.

- Pero él es un mortífago, reconocido además.

-¿Qué? ¡No! - Exclamó ella. - Él es un héroe. ¿No has visto los periódicos?

- Los he visto. Hermione, se retiró de la vida pública, y ni siquiera aceptó el dinero que le quería dar el Ministerio. ¿Tú crees que es un héroe? Yo creo que dijo eso sólo para engañarnos, y que ahora se siente culpable.

- Si así fuese el Ministerio lo sabría. Él fue mortífago, pero lo dejó hace veinte años, Gubbert. Harry vio sus recuerdos.

- Harry Potter creyó ver algo. Pero nunca sabremos si fue verdad eso que vio, o fueron recuerdos manipulados. De todas maneras, yo tengo la última palabra, y este libro no será publicado.

- Pero, no lo entiendo... Él es un buen hombre, y este libro puede venir bien a los estudiantes.

- Lo siento Hermione, son las normas. Ahora, llévate estos libros a la imprenta, dijo señalando los que ella había puesto encima de su mesa. Y deshazte de este.

Hermione tuvo una genial idea: Colar el libro como si fuese uno más. Si alguien de la imprenta recelaba, podría decir que se le había pasado, nadie dudaría de su palabra. Al menos lo habría intentado. Y si salía bien, para cuando se quisieran dar cuenta el libro de Snape estaría en todas las tiendas. No iba a permitir que él, que había puesto su vida en peligro por intentar acabar con Lord Voldemort ahora fuese repudiado por ser un mortífago. Con lo que Hermione no contaba era con que Gubbert Dalahn fuese esa tarde a la imprenta a ver a un amigo suyo. Y que ese amigo tuviese encima de la mesa los libros que le había llevado Hermione. Las casualidades existían, y desde luego ella había tenido muy mala suerte.

El desenlace no podía ser otro. El señor Dalahn tenía mucho aprecio por la chica, pero ella había desobedecido órdenes directas. Si algún picapleitos del Ministerio se enteraba podía acusarla de traición y cooperación con los mortífagos, solo para ascender en el escalafón. Él no iba a delatarla, pero tampoco podía dejar que se filtrase que no había hecho nada, o el acusado de traición sería él. Así que con gran pesar para su corazón tuvo que despedir a Hermione. No puso causa justificada en su expediente, para que nadie pensase que tenía afiliación con los mortífagos, pero eso significaba que tampoco podría volver a trabajar para el Ministerio.

Hermione se lamentó por ello, pero no se arrepintió de la decisión tomada, pensaba que el Ministerio cortaba la libertad de algunas personas, como el profesor Snape en este caso, y ella no iba a colaborar para que eso ocurriese.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, con menos historia un poco más de acción. ¡Espero que les guste!_

.

.

.

Cuando Hermione llegó a casa, se puso a llorar. Había estado guantando hasta ese momento, pero no podía más. Se sentó en el sillón y rompió en sollozos. Ron, que había estado fuera todo el día, aun no había vuelto. Aprovechó para desahogarse y tranquilizarse antes de que él volviese.

Ron llegó una hora después. Para entonces Hermione ya no lloraba, aunque su cara expresaba su tristeza. Ron y Hermione vivían juntos, en una casa en Londres. Era una vivienda pequeña, situada en uno de los barrios más antiguos de Londres, que había pertenecido a la señora Weasley antes de que se casase con Arthur, y había pasado muchos años alquilada a diferentes muggles. Cuando acabó la guerra se la cedió a su hijo pequeño temporalmente, para que tuviesen un sitio donde vivir hasta que se casase con Hermione. Cuatro años después parecía que ese momento no fuese a llegar nunca. Al principio a Hermione no le importó, pero en el último año había sentido algún ligero deseo de formar una familia y sentar la cabeza. Como Ron no parecía tener el más mínimo interés en hacerle una petición de matrimonio, fue ella la que tanteó el terreno. Entonces descubrió que él no tenía la más mínima intención de casarse, ni desde luego, sentar la cabeza.

Eso fue una de las cosas que rompió por dentro su pareja, aunque al principió no se dieran cuenta. Ron había dejado su trabajo en el Ministerio porque decía que eso no le llenaba, no era su verdadera vocación. Quería trabajar en la tienda de su hermano George, Sortilegios Weasley, que además daba mucho más dinero. Pero antes quiso tomarse un año sabático para seguir de cerca los mundiales de Quiddich. Su hermana Ginny trabajaba como reportera ahora que se había quedado embarazada y no podía ser jugadora, y tenía acceso a las mejores localidades y a los palcos más exclusivos, no le costaría nada meter a Ron allí. Hermione no se lo tomó bien. Discutieron mucho por eso, pero ella acabó cediendo, mientras tuviese su trabajo no habría problemas económicos.

El problema es que ya no lo tenía, y ahora Ron debería dejar atrás su año de descanso y su sueño de ir a los mundiales a fin de que se pusiese a trabajar y pudiese ganar dinero hasta que ella encontrase un trabajo. A ver como se lo decía, porque estaba segura de que no se lo iba a tomar muy bien.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Tienes mala cara, y los ojos muy rojos. ¿Has estado llorado? - Preguntó Ron nada más llegar y verla.

- Ha ocurrido algo terrible. Siéntate.

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione? Me estás asustando.

- Me han despedido del trabajo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Tiene que haber algún error.

- No, no lo hay. Desobedecí a Dalahn y colé en la imprenta un libro que me había prohibido expresamente publicar. Y se dio cuenta.

- Por todos los cielos, Hermione, ¿cómo se te ocurre?... ¿Y era necesario que te despidiese? Podía hacer la vista gorda...

- No, no podía. Se supone que el libro era de un exmortífago y publicar eso va contra las normas. Era su cabeza o la mía. No fue culpa de Gubbert, Ron. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

- No me jodas... ¿se puede saber de quién era el libro por el que has arriesgado nuestro sustento?

-¡Oye! - Dijo ella molesta. - yo al menos lo he arriesgado por hacer algo que creía correcto y ayudar a una buena persona. Tú lo dejaste por ir a ver el Quiddich.

- Tienes razón, lo siento. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? - Ron se echó las manos a la cabeza.

- Tendrás... tendremos... - Hermione no sabía como hacer para que no fuese demasiado brusco, pero al final decidió ir al grano. - Tendrás que empezar a trabajar con George cuanto antes.

- Pero Hermione... ¿y el mundial?

- Necesitamos ese dinero, Ron.

- ¡Pero es mi año sabático! ¿Por qué no vas a trabajar tú allí? Yo me merezco un descanso. Y hemos estado programando esto desde hace tanto...

- ¡Ron! Sabes que odio ese trabajo. ¡Me gustaría trabajar en otra cosa! Y lo que no pienso hacer es matarme a trabajar en un sitio que no me gusta mientras tú no haces nada. Eres un egoísta.

-¿Egoísta yo? - Ron estaba fuera de sí, quería ir a los mundiales fuera como fuese. - No soy yo el que ha hecho la estupidez más grande del mundo para que le despidan de un buen trabajo.

- Sí, eres un egoísta. Solo piensas en ti, en el quiddich y en pasártelo bien. No quieres esforzarte, trabajar o pensar en tener una familia. Y ya estoy harta.

-Yo también estoy harto Hermione. - Ahora la voz de Ron no parecía enfadada, solo cansada. - Estoy harto de discutir. Quizás es que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Sabes, lo he estado pensando mucho, creo que lo mejor será que nos tomemos un tiempo largo, separados, para poder pensar en ello tranquilamente.

Hermione se quedó de piedra. Ron estaba cortando con ella, pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor es que , en el fondo de su corazón, muy enterrado, había estado deseando ese momento desde hacía mucho tiempo, sin estar segura de que era lo que quería. Tenía miedo al futuro, prefería la seguridad de algo que no salía bien a atreverse a arriesgar todo por un futuro incierto. Pero ahora, lo veía todo mucho más claro.

- Hermione, – dijo Ron con voz tranquila pero con muy mala cara y los ojos llorosos. - me voy a ir, el previo del mundial empieza mañana. Volveré a primeros de julio, quizá entonces podamos hablar. Lo siento.

Ron subió a terminar su maleta, y minutos después ella oía como salía por la puerta. Por un lado se sentía aliviada, puesto que se daba cuenta de que no le quería realmente. Tampoco le odiaba, pero era una persona egoista, no era la persona con quien ella quería compartir su vida. Aún así, sentir que había tirado cuatro años a la basura... y si a eso le sumamos que había perdido un trabajo que realmente le gustaba por una persona que jamás se lo agradecería...

Hermione llevaba ya dos copas de vino cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo importante. Nadie avisaría a Snape de lo de su libro, esa era su tarea y ahora que ella ya no trabajaba allí... quizás lo mejor fuese ir a visitarle. Seguro que tenía su dirección apuntada en algún sitió. Miró el reloj, no eran más de las ocho de la tarde, podía ir a hacerle una visita. Ella nunca sabría si, si no hubiese tomado esas dos copas, se hubiese atrevido a hacer lo que iba a hacer, o si no hubiese pensado que era mejor mandarle una carta. Pero lo hizo, fue a verle. Resultó que la calle de La Hilandera estaba a menos de diez minutos de donde vivía, así que pudo ir andando.

Cuando llamó a la puerta, pudo ver dos ojos negros mirándola fijamente a través de las rendijas de la mirilla. Estaba segura de que era esa casa. Era la única de todo el barrio que seguía habitada y no estaba medio derruida. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Profesor Snape... - Saludó ella.

.

.

.

_Bueno, no quiero que piensen mal del pobre Ron, él no hizo nada tan malo, solo quería descansar un poco. El problema es que no se da cuenta de que a veces hay que sacrificar lo que uno quiere para conseguir otras cosas importantes, como es en este caso el dinero de un trabajo. Creo que realmente ninguno tiene razón en esta discusión, y que simplemente fue la gota que colmó el baso de problemas familiares de los dos. Aunque no han acabado formalmente su relación, solo se han tomado un tiempo, creo que por parte de ambos la decisión está clara, puesto que ya no se quieren como antes y se han dado cuenta_


	3. Capítulo 3

_Hola de nuevo! Mis disculpas por haber tardado tanto, he tenido unos días un poco ocupados. Y me temo que el siguiente también tendrá que esperar un poco. Pero a cambio les dejo un capítulo en el que Hermione y Severus están juntos, en la misma casa. A ver que se cuentan ;)._

.

.

.

Severus Snape, el infiltrado. Severus Snape, el espía de lord Voldemort. Severus Snape, el héroe de guerra. Pues Severus Snape estaba hasta las narices de ellos. Sobretodo de la rubia pesada esa, la de los mundiales. Se había reido mucho cuando acosaba a Potter y a sus amigos, se había reído también, aunque algo menos, cuando publicó toda la vida sentimental de Harry y Hermione. Pero cuando le llegó el turno a él, la cosa no fue tan divertida. Sobretodo cuando la reportera se enteró de que no había aceptado el dinero como recompensa por sus "servicios al Ministerio".

Por supuesto que no los iba a aceptar. No se había portado bien. En primer lugar había sido un un cobarde. Todos pensaban que él había sido muy valiente, enfrentando a Lord Voldemort a la cara y siendo capaz de mentirle. El se veía como un cobarde. Porque no podía ignorar el hecho de que había estado en ambos bandos y tampoco podía dejar de preguntarse si, en caso de haber ganado los mortífagos la guerra, él hubiera desvelado sus verdaderas lealtades. Esa pregunta le carcomía por dentro. Pero esa no era la única razón por la que no había aceptado el dinero. Había más: Lily. Su verdadera lealtad era con ella, con su recuerdo. Lo que había hecho lo había hecho por su memoria, no por dinero.

Aún así, el Ministerio le obligó a cogerlo. El no podía aceptarlo, así que decidió hacer algo que redimiría un poco su conciencia. Se lo dio todo a Teddy Lupin. Severus conocía a Remus desde que eran pequeños, y nunca se habían llevado bien, siempre por culpa del imbécil de Potter. Cuando Lupin volvió al colegio y tomó el puesto que Severus quería, este no le trató nada bien. Le preparaba las pociones sí, pero porque Dumbledore se lo ordenaba. Y si no las alteraba era por el bien de los críos, pero no lo hacía por Lupin. Le odiaba. Sin embargo este se portaba amablemente con él, mejor que nadie en el colegio en realidad y hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por ser amigos y llevarse bien. Y él se lo pagó soltándole a todo el mundo su condición y haciendo que le echasen del colegió. Tardó más o menos unos cinco años en darse cuenta de lo gilipollas que había sido. Para entonces ya había sido tarde. Luego estaba Tonks, la única persona realmente amable y que le había tratado como uno más en la orden. Y él le había contestado mal y la había tratado peor. Por eso quería que al menos su hijo viviese bien, aunque sabía que con Potter de padrino y ahora que los Malfoy habían hecho las paces con Andromeda, al niño no le iba a faltar de nada. Pero aun así se lo dio, a única condición de que nadie lo supiese jamás.

Severus se había quedado prácticamente sin nada tras la guerra. Sin amigos, a excepción de los Malfoy, puesto que el resto habían muerto. Sin trabajo, porque el Ministerio había decidido poner aurores en el puesto de DCAO y así controlar lo que se enseñaba, y Slughorn seguía en pociones. Sin dinero, porque había elegido donar la mayor parte a Teddy. Sin fama, porque tras el primer año los periódicos habían considerado que ya no era objeto de interés. Sólo le quedaban sus conocimientos de pociones, que había usado para escribir un libro, y su casa en la calle de La Hilandera. Una casa pequeña, oscura y llena de polvo, como la calle en sí. Los Malfoy le habían ofrecido irse a la mansión con ellos, pero Severus valoraba mucho su independencia. Así que prefirió quedarse en esa salita llena de libros, con alfombras oscuras, cortinas raídas sillones de terciopelo que tanto le recordaba a su infancia. Allí se hallaba cuando alguien llamó al timbre. No esperaba visita, nunca la tenía. Intrigado se asomó a la mirilla y se quedó de piedra cuando vio una muchacha muy colorada, con el pelo salvaje y los ojos color ámbar que miraba fijamente a la puerta

-Profesor Snape... - dijo ella. Él no contestó, estaba de piedra, pues seguramente era la última persona que esperaba en su puerta. ¿Cómo había sabido donde vivía?

Ella comenzó a darse la vuelta. Quizás se había arrepentido. Por un lado mejor, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Pero estaba intrigado. ¿Qué sería lo que le había llevado hasta allí? O se daba prisa o se iría, ella ya había bajado los escalones que llevaban de la puerta principal a la calle.

Con un sonoro chirrido, abrió la puerta. Ella se giró a mirarle y él vio un brillo en su mirada. Y estaba realmente muy colorada. ¿Había estado bebiendo?

-Profesor Snape. -Dijo ella a modo de saludo. En su voz nada delataba su embriaguez, así que él pensó que serían imaginaciones suyas.

- Granger, no la esperaba. -Le hizo un gesto para que pasase y, tras cerrar la puerta, la condujo a la salita y le dijo que se sentase.

Severus era un ser frio y muy borde, sobretodo con sus alumnos Gryffindor. Pero como anfitrión era excepcional. Le ofreció a Hermione un poco de vino y se sentó en una butaca, justo enfrente de ella.

- ¿Qué le trae por aquí, Granger? - Preguntó en su tono neutro de siempre, aunque en el fondo se moría de curiosidad.

- Bueno, yo... - no sabía muy bien como decírselo. - … vengo a decirle... a informarle... de que su libro... bueno, no ha pasado la criba. Me temo que al final no será publicado. El personal del Ministerio no quiere que publique nadie relacionado con los mortífagos. - Pasó de titubear a decir esto último muy rápido.

- Pero... yo... - Dijo Severus mientras una sombra de decepción le cruzaba el rostro. Era su única pasión y ocupación ahora mismo, además de ser su única fuente de ingresos. - Da igual. - Sentenció. No iba a permitir que ella le viese mal, aún le quedaba algo de orgullo. Y se terminó la copa de un trago. Tras rellenar su copa y la de Hermione, que también la había acabado, pensó que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema. Aunque no sabía como. Por suerte Hermione se lo puso fácil.

- Yo... lo siento. Hice todo lo que pude. Personalmente creo que es una injusticia que no le dejen publicar, porque ya demostró estar de nuestra parte en la guerra. - Dijo ella con ese tono de marisabidilla que tan nervioso había puesto a Severus durante su tiempo de profesor.

- ¿Trabajas entonces para el Ministerio?

- Hasta esta tarde. Ahora ya no. - Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

- Vaya, lo siento. Espero que el libro no haya tenido nada que ver. - Dijo Severus, poniendo en palabras su suposición. Ella se encogió de hombros y él, por alguna razón, se sintió muy mal. Ese gesto le recordaba tanto a Lily... En realidad no era lo único de ella que le recordaba. Las dos Gyffindor, tan inteligentes, trabajadoras, leales a sus amigos... además, Hermione no le tenía nada que envidiar en belleza, esas piernas...

- Oh, venga Severus. - se dijo a si mismo. - Has bebido demasiado. - Y obligó a su mente a cambiar de tema.

- ¿Qué tal Potter y Weasley? Tengo entendido que tenía una relación con el último.

- Hasta esta tarde. Ahora ya no. - Dijo repitiendo las palabras que ya había dicho antes. Severus la miraba como si le estuviese tomando el pelo. - He tenido una tarde de lo más agitada. - Añadió ella. Y entonces se echó a llorar.

Severus se sintió muy incómodo, así que trató de consolarla. Se levantó de su butaca y se sentó en el sillón, al lado de ella. Como gesto de amabilidad, le puso la mano en el hombro. Entonces ella levantó la cabeza y le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y le besó. Con fuerza, con sus labios ejerciendo presión sobre los de él. Su lengua intentando abrirse paso en su boca, todo ella era pasión. No sabía si por el vino o por la tristeza, o quizás por despecho, pero algo en su cuerpo chillaba, gritaba, que le necesitaba. Y él la correspondía. No sabía si por el vino, o quizás en su caso la soledad, pero no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba demasiado bebida. Le fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su camisa y la tomó allí mismo, en el sofá, entre gritos y gemidos de placer.

.

.

.

_Desde luego, esta muchacha no se anda con rodeos, eh. Desde luego, una persona que no está acostumbrada a beber, que no ha cenado y que se encuentra a solas en un sofá con Severus Snape... se lo podemos perdonar, ¿no?_

_Tengo que confesarles algo. Cuando escribí el capítulo anterior dije que Ron y Hermione vivían en Londres, en uno de los barrios más viejos y bastante cerca de la calle de La Hilandera, porque mi intención era que Hermione y Severus viviesen más o menos cerca. Pero cuando he ido a documentarme para este capítulo he visto que Cokeworth (donde está La Hilandera), no es un barrio de Londres como yo pensaba sino una ciudad del centro de Inglaterra. Ha sido un desliz muy gordo, pero creo que por ahora lo voy a dejar así, solo quería que lo supieran. Un saludo y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!_


	4. Capítulo 4

_¡Hola a todos! Les dejo un capítulo nuevo de la historia y una disculpa muy muy muy grande por no haber podido actualizar antes. Con esto de que se acaba el verano y llega Septiembre y la vuelta a clases y trabajos apenas he tenido tiempo para mí, mucho menos para escribir. Así que, aunque tenía la historia pensada, no he podido sacar tiempo para escribirla. ¡Lo siento mucho! A ver si en los próximos días puedo organizarme y subir los capítulos con más frecuencia. Y bueno, aquí les dejo un cachito más, la cosa se pone interesante, a ver si les gusta :)_

.

.

.

Una puta mierda. Si a Hermione le hubieran pedido describir su vida en tres palabras hubiera usado esas. Una puta mierda. No era capaz de encontrar ningún trabajo que ella considerase acorde a sus conocimientos. Es decir, ningún trabajo en el mundo mágico. Tampoco nada que le gustase en el mundo muggle. Había ido a preguntar por puestos en librerías y bibliotecas, pero no había vacantes. Así que, con todo el pesar del mundo, después de pasar casi dos meses dando vueltas y buscando en los periódicos, había empezado a plantearse otro tipo de trabajos más duros y que no le gustaban tanto. Al final había aceptado uno de dependienta en una tienda muggle de "herbología", o algo así, donde vendían algunos ingredientes para unas pociones relajantes llamadas "infusiones". Eso era mejor que nada, y al menos su jefe era una buena persona y el sitio era muy agradable.

Pero eso no era todo. Su segundo problema tenía nombre y apellidos, y era pelirrojo y ahora mismo debía estar viendo el partido de la selección irlandesa de quiddich. Tras un mes sin noticias de él (y después de lo que había pasado con Severus), había pensado que lo mejor era mandarle una lechuza y exponer en una carta sus sentimientos. Era una tontería que él siguiese albergando esperanzas por ella, además, así no se detendría si conocía a alguien... Le escribió una carta preciosa, de lo más emotiva, y como expuesta tan solo obtuvo un "me parece bien, hablamos a la vuelta". Eso le sentó fatal. Ella se había esforzado mucho por escribir algo sincero pero que no hiriese sus sentimientos y él le contestaba con un simple "ok".

Pero Hermione hubiera pasado por eso durante el resto de su vida gustosa con tal de que no le sucediera lo que le estaba a punto de pasar. Ella siempre había sido una chica muy regular en cuestiones de menstruación. Siempre. Pero hacía dos meses que notaba la falta. Y lo que era peor, después su última menstruación solo había tenido sexo con un hombre. Su grasiento, frío, borde profesor de pociones. Así que os podéis imaginar cómo su vida se vino abajo cuando la prueba de embarazo resultó positiva. Al principio no supo qué hacer, así que sólo se metió en la cama y se puso a llorar. A las dos horas salió, había tomado una decisión. Tenía que decírselo a él. Severus era tan responsable como ella, y por supuesto tenía tanta capacidad de decidir si quería ese niño como ella. Porque ella lo quería. O eso pensaba. Por eso estaba ahora llamando a su puerta.

Severus se sorprendió cuando oyó que alguien golpeaba su puerta. Apenas hacía unos minutos que había vuelto de viaje y ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a deshacer el equipaje, mucho menos a avisar a nadie de su llegada. Supuso que sería Lucius, que vendría a interesarse por su viaje o, lo más seguro, para pedirle que intercediese por él para algún asunto del Ministerio. Por eso se sorprendió cuando vio a Hermione. No la esperaba. Realmente, no esperaba volver a verla nunca más, después de como acabaron las cosas. Aunque tenía la cabeza embotada por el vino de la noche anterior, podía recordar perfectamente la mirada que la joven le había echado cuando amaneció a su lado. Una mirada llena de resentimiento y vergüenza que él no iba a olvidar. Decidió no abrir, podía fingir que no estaba y ella se iría. Pero no se fue, aunque tampoco siguió llamando. Severus vio como se sentó en las escaleras que daban a la calle y enterró su cara en sus rodillas, abrazándolas con ambos brazos. Parecía que estaba llorando. Y él sabía que le estaba esperando. No podía ser tan cruel, aunque eso no significase que fuese a ser amable. Después de cómo ella le había mirado, con ese asco y desprecio, como cuando llamó sangre-sucia a Lily…

Hermione se había sorprendido al oír la puerta y había mirado. Y aunque se había girado rápidamente, Severus había llegado a ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-¿Qué quieres? – Dijo con un tono de voz frío y en cierta manera amenazante, sin franquear la puerta. No le conmovía la situación de la chica, y tampoco le importaba que llorase en la calle, quería que se sintiese tan humillada como ella le había hecho sentir. Y desde luego no la iba a invitar a pasar.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo.

-¿Qué quieres? – Repitió él en el mismo tono cortante.

-¿No me vas a invitar a pasar? ¿Qué ha sido de tus modales? – Dijo ella sacando su carácter. – No es algo que te gustaría oír en la calle, créeme.

-Entonces es una lástima, pero creo que me quedaré sin oírlo. – El dio un paso hacia atrás y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta. Era un farol, y sabía que si fallaba se quedaría sin saber la razón por la que ella estaba ahí, pero eso en realidad le daba un poco igual, lo que más quería era que ella se fuese y le dejase en paz de una vez.

-¡Espera! – Ella subió de un salto los escalones que le quedaban y puso una mano en la puerta para impedir que cerrase. – En serio, necesito hablar contigo, es importante.

-¿Vienes para pedirme ayuda? – Dijo él en tono burlón. – O tal vez es para decirme que mi libro no estará publicado. O quizás es para seducirme y acostarte conmigo, dejándome a la mañana siguiente con una mirada de asco. Si es para algo de eso ya puedes irte.

-Estoy embarazada. – Hermione no gritó, ni lo dijo muy rápido. Fue en un tono calmado, pero a él le entró una sensación parecida a la que se debía sentir si se abría el centro de la tierra y te engullía. Porque si ella estaba allí, eso es que había posibilidades de que _É__L_ fuese el padre.

Hermione empujó la puerta suavemente mientras él la abría del todo para que ella pudiese pasar, y una vez dentro la cerró. Se quedaron cara a cara y Severus podía jurar que la suya estaba blanca como el mármol, aún más que de costumbre.

-¿Cómo…? – Toda la frialdad de su voz se había evaporado, quedando ahora solo un susurro aterrorizado.

- Creo que no te tengo que explicar el cómo. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa, intentando que no hubiese tanta tensión en el ambiente.

- ¿Hay posibilidades de que yo…?

-Sí.

- ¿Seguro?

-Completamente. Pero Severus, no quiero que te hagas cargo, que lo tomes como una obligación. Yo quiero tenerlo, y lo voy a tener, y he venido solo porque me pareció que debías saberlo. Pero si no quieres hacerte cargo lo entenderé y el niño nunca sabrá de ti.

Severus se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el salón. Hermione le siguió, pero cuando llegó no había nadie, así que supuso que habría una puerta oculta en algún lado. Sin estar muy segura de si debía irse o quedarse y esperar, se sentó en un sillón. Después de diez minutos examinando de lejos los libros sobre magia oscura y pociones que tenía su profesor en casa, decidió que quizás lo mejor era irse y dejarle tiempo para pensar. Pero justo en el momento en el que se levantaba del sillón, se movió una de las estanterías y Severus apareció detrás. Había recuperado su semblante frío y calculador.

-¿Cómo sé que esto no es un truco, que pretendes hacerme creer que es mío solo porque Weasley te ha dejado y así no quedarte sola con el niño?- Preguntó él. Tenía sentido, no podía fiarse, no después de todo el rencor que le guardaba. La conocía del colegio y, a pesar de que no creyese que ella fuese capaz de hacer algo así, la consideraba lo suficientemente inteligente y desesperada para hacerlo. – Por lo que me contaste el otro día estás sin trabajo, y la casa pertenece a Ron.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no tienes que hacerte cargo. Yo sólo venía a decírtelo, puedes creerlo o no. Yo sé seguro quién es el padre, y si quieres le preguntas a Ron, hace tres meses que no nos acostamos, y siempre usamos protección. – Ella se dio la vuelta para irse, pero antes de llegar a la puerta se giró. – Por cierto, he encontrado trabajo, en una tienda de infusiones. Y también tengo sitio donde vivir.

-¿Ah sí? Qué rápido. ¿Ya has encontrado a otro que te deje vivir en su casa? – Dijo él, evidentemente molesto con ella por lo mal que le había dejado y consigo mismo por haber pensado así de ella.

-Quizás te pienses que soy una fulana, pero en toda mi vida sólo me he acostado con dos hombres, y uno de ellos ha sido mi novio durante cuatro años. – Dijo ella muy enfadada, con lágrimas en los ojos. Las insinuaciones de él le habían hecho daño.

Severus, dándose cuenta de su error, trató de solucionarlo intentando ser más amable con ella.

-Lo siento, sé que me he pasado y me he dejado llevar por mi mala fe. –Ella se quedó sorprendida por sus palabras. - ¿Dónde vas a vivir?

-Vuelvo con mis padres. –Dijo ella, aún molesta. –Viven cerca de mi nuevo trabajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a vivir y trabajar en los barrios más muggles de todo Londres? ¿Qué pasará cuando nazca el bebé?

-No pasará nada. Normalmente los bebés no tienen magia, Severus…

-Pero es más fácil cuidar a un bebé con magia. Además cuando sea mayor podría tener problemas, sobre todo si no sabe controlar los poderes o se le desarrollan demasiado pronto, antes de Hogwarts. – Dijo él, recordando su infancia y el rechazo del resto de niños, incluyendo Petunia Evans. Todos a excepción de Lily.

-¿Y qué propones? ¿Qué me vaya a vivir a algún sitio donde no haya nadie en cien metros a la redonda para que no tenga problemas? – Dijo ella, irónica.

- Exactamente. –Tras un periodo de vacilación Severus dio rienda suelta a un pensamiento que llevaba algunos minutos rondándole por la cabeza. - Ven a vivir aquí. Veníos los dos.

- ¿Qué? – Hermione no se podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo ese hombre con el que se había llevado mal toda la vida y el cual le acababa de decir que era poco menos que una fulana.

- Es una zona tranquila, relativamente cerca de tu casa actual y de la de tus padres, por lo que creo. Así que el trabajo tampoco estará lejos. Además, no te estoy proponiendo que seamos pareja ni nada por el estilo. Hay dos habitaciones, puedes quedarte en la otra o subir a la bohardilla y dormir allí. Y yo estaré por aquí si necesitas algo. – Añadió esto último en voz muy baja, lo cual sumado a que ella hacía rato que no le miraba y estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, le hizo comprender que no le había escuchado.

-Quizás no es tan mala idea. Lo pensaré. – Concluyó al final.

.

.

.

_Bueno, pues parece que Hermione está embarazada. _¡Y_ de Severus! Este hombre donde pone el ojo pone la bala, que eficacia, jajaja. Por lo pronto no quiere que su hijo o hija viva en un barrio de gente mayormente muggle y le ha pedido que vaya a vivir allí, ya veremos que decide Hermione, no es una decisión fácil. (Por un lado Severus tiene razón, pero un bebé no da tantos problemas mágicos y yo personalmente no llevaría a mis hijos a vivir a una zona tan vieja y medio abandonada, con una casa tan oscura, pero ya veremos que decide ella). _

_Por cierto, la tienda en la que trabaja Hermione es un Herbolario (al menos en España se llaman así, no sé si fuera se llaman igual) que es como una tienda de té pero no solo tienen té, sino demás plantas y semillas para hacer infusiones relajantes, para adelgazar, para la piel... en fin, para todo. De entre todos los trabajos del mundo que podía elegir para ella, cogí este por dos razones: la primera es que estas infusiones son (salvando las distancias) como la versión muggle de las pociones. Cada una con sus ingredientes, su tiempo de cocción, de reposo... Y a Severus le gustan las pociones... La segunda razón es porque Hogwarts es un instituto mágico, que les prepara para trabajos en el mundo mágico. Pero Hermione en realidad no tiene ninguna formación profesional para trabajar como muggle (quiero decir, no puede ser profesora, ni guía turístico, médico, banquero, ingeniero...), pero para trabajar en un herbolario solo se necesita tener conocimiento de las plantas y sus cualidades, y eso ella sí que lo ha estudiado, así que el trabajo no le iba tan mal._

_Y bueno, gracias por sus follows y favs, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que llevo casi una semana sin publicar nada. ¡Me siento fatal! :( Pero a partir de ahora intentaré que sea algo más frecuente (aunque aún no es nada seguro). ¡Disfruten de la historia, un saludo!_


	5. Capítulo 5

_Aquí les dejo la decisión que toma Hermione sobre su lugar para vivir. De nuevo disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar. Es que Septiembre... es el peor mes de todos, jajaja. _

_Disfruten del capítulo :) (Aunque nuestra pareja interactua poquito entre ellos)_

.

.

.

Tenía que tomar una decisión, y tenía que hacerlo rápido. Ron volvería al día siguiente y, aunque todavía no le había dicho nada, no albergaba grandes esperanzas de que se tomase bien que ella estaba embarazada. Sobre todo cuando él no era el padre. Estaba segura de que, en cuanto se enterase, la echaría de su casa sin más miramientos. Y ella se estaba quedando sin opciones. En un primer momento había pensado en volver a vivir con sus padres, e incluso lo había intentado durante una semana. Pero había sido imposible. Hermione no era una niña ya, era una mujer adulta a la que le gustaba hacer las cosas a su manera. Pero su madre le mandaba y le exigía como si todavía fuese una adolescente inmadura y eso molestaba mucho a Hermione. No soportaba tener que volver a dar explicaciones de a dónde iba, que pasaba si llegaba tarde o por qué, si ese día había tenido un mal día, no quería comer y se subía directamente a su cuarto. Por si fuera poco, además tenía que aguantar las miradas de reproche y los susurros que se lanzaban sus padres. Ella, que los conocía, sabían que se habían disgustado mucho al saber que ella estaba soltera, con un trabajo muy por debajo de su educación mágica y encima embarazada. Y no embarazada del que había sido su novio durante tantos años, no. Embarazada de un ligue de una noche al que ni siquiera conocían (Hermione se había abstenido de comentarles que ella sí que le conocía y que además había sido su profesor de pociones en sus años de Hogwarts). Sin poder aguantar esa convivencia, y sabiendo que si se quedaba acabaría discutiendo con sus padres, la chica decidió volver a la casa que compartía con Ron, temporalmente, hasta que encontrase otro sitio.

El problema es que no había encontrado otro sitio. Harry y Ginny tenían ya una familia en proceso con el pequeño James en camino. Sabía que para Harry sería demasiado peso cuidar de dos mujeres embarazadas, además de que no podía entrometerse en su vida familiar. Los Weasleys, después de que se enteraran del embarazo tampoco serían buena opción, y su amiga Luna Lovegood estaba de viaje en Hungría y no se esperaba que volviese pronto, por lo que había alquilado su casa. Por otro lado, estaba la opción de alquilar un apartamento. El problema es que su trabajo era muggle y no podía llegar mediante una red flu. Tampoco podía aparecerse, porque era muy peligroso para las embarazadas (podías aparecerte tú pero que tu bebé ya no estuviese) y no tenía coche. Así que necesitaba vivir en un barrio cerca de su puesto de trabajo, para que pudiese ir andando. Pero los alquileres en esas casas eran muy caros, incluso compartiendo piso, y un bebé tenía muchos gastos. No podía dejar a su hijo o a su hija sin pañales por culpa del alquiler. Así que sólo le quedaba una opción. Sabía que no era lo mejor para un niño, crecer en un sitio medio abandonado, una casa oscura y llena de polvo, rodeado de libros de magia oscura donde había mil y una maneras de matar a alguien. Y más con ese hombre tan huraño y sombrío. Pero por otro lado ese hombre no dejaba de ser su padre y ella no tenía otra opción. Además, Severus no había estado tan horrible la última vez, ella creía haber visto un brillo en sus ojos cuando asumió lo del bebé… ¿quizá ilusión? Puede ser. Pero antes de ir a confirmarle que vivirían juntos tenía que hablar con Ron. Se merecía una explicación.

A eso de las siete de la tarde, Hermione escuchó el ruido de la puerta y supo que había llegado el momento. Ahora o nunca, se dijo.

-Ron… - dijo ella levantándose del sofá para saludarle. Su extraño gesto la detuvo. Era como si no esperase verla allí.

- Hermione… que sorpresa… no te esperaba en casa. Es más, pensé que, ya que nuestra relación había terminado, te habrías mudado. – dijo el muy serio, y algo angustiado. Hermione no entendía por qué hasta que no se volvió a abrir la puerta y una cabeza rubia asomó por el hueco.

- ¡Hallo! ¿Yo poderr? – Dijo la desconocida, en un muy marcado acento alemán.

- Hermione… yo… esto… te presento a Gretchen. Es mi… novia. – Dijo esto en un tono tan bajo que por unos segundos pensó que la castaña no había llegado a oírlo.

Hermione se sintió fatal. Era cierto que ella no se había portado mucho mejor, pero ¡joder!, se había estado arrepintiendo de ello durante casi tres meses, y además, ya estaba pagando un castigo por sus acciones, pensó acariciándose la tripa. Tres meses sintiéndose culpable porque creía que había engañado a Ron, porque pensaba que había acabado con la oportunidad de reconciliación que tuvieran. Y mientras el beneficiándose a la primera alemana que se encontrase. Intentó serenar su enfado pensando que ella tampoco se había comportado mucho mejor, y que además la pobre Getchen tampoco tenía culpa. Le extendió la mano para saludarla pero ella la rechazó y se acercó alegremente y le dio dos besos.

-Mejorr Gret. Gretchen serr abuela mia. Yo querrerr sonarr como abuela no. – Dijo con una sonrisa. Hermione le correspondió con una sonrisa, aunque más que por la frase, le hacía gracia como lo pronunciaba la rubia.

- Gret, cariño, por qué no vas a instalarte arriba. Yo me despido de Hermione y ahora subo. – Dijo Ron mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Hermione se sintió más aliviada que nunca por haber recogido ya su ropa y sus cosas de la habitación. Hubiera sido un momento muy incómodo.

Cuando la chica desapareció por las escaleras, Ron quiso comenzar a hablar.

-Yo… Hermione… sé que no dejamos muy claro nuestro estado y…

-Dejalo Ron. Será mejor que me vaya y te deje con Gretchen. Ahora yo también tengo una vida. – Dijo ella, sonando tranquila, a pesar de que por dentro estaba que echaba fuego.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Estoy embarazada Ron. – Soltó ella. No era la opción más inteligente, pero en ese momento estaba muy enfadada y lo que más le apetecía era hacerle daño. – Y no, tú no eres el padre. Pero no te disgustes, que no te he puesto los cuernos, no es de cuando estábamos juntos. – Se defendió anticipándose a su pregunta.

Dicho esto Hermione salió por la puerta con sus cosas, dejando a Ron boquiabierto, sin que le diese tiempo a preguntar que quién era entonces.

-Severus, cualquiera diría que no te he enseñado nada en todos estos años. Hay que tener un poquito más de clase. – Dijo chasqueando la lengua.

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones de la casa de Snape. Gracias a las intervenciones de Harry, Ron, Hermione y sobretodo Severus, que declaró que Malfoy conocía sus planes de espía y que siempre le había ayudado en la medida de lo posible (aunque esto no fuese todo cierto), se había librado de ir a prisión. Y ahora volvía a ser el que era antes de la guerra. En apenas un año había recuperado todo su patrimonio perdido, y en dos todas sus influencias. Quizás también hubiera tenido mucho que ver el matrimonio de Draco con Astoria Greengrass, matrimonio del cual Lucius había sacado mucho partido, a pesar de que ahora su hijo le odiaba y Narcissa llevaba tiempo sin ser como era antes. Quizás por eso, o quizás porque el resto de sus amigos estaban muertos o en prisión, Lucius acudía cada vez más a menudo a hablar con Severus. "Solo nos tenemos el uno al otro", había dicho Malfoy. Y tenía razón. Por eso estaba ahí, con el pelo rubio, largo y sedoso recogido en una coleta y con su habitual capa verde oscura, sentado en un sillón de la oscura sala, escuchando como Snape le contaba que iba a ser padre y que le había dicho a la chica que se fuese allí a vivir con él.

-Si me hubieses dejado a mí hacerme cargo del rarito, – dijo refiriéndose a su sobrino Teddy Tonks. Ahora que Narcissa y Andrómeda habían hecho las paces, los Malfoy ayudaban cuanto podían a la mujer, sobretodo en cuestiones económicas. Lucius había llegado a encariñarse con Andrómeda, que tanto le recordaba a su esposa, pero no podía aguantar a ese niño que cada dos por tres tenía el pelo azul o rosa y que dedicaba su día entero a molestar al pobre Twinky*. – Si te hubieras quedado para ti el dinero del Ministerio, ahora podías darle una vida mejor a tu hijo. Podrías alquilar algún sitio bonito para que ellos vivieran, y así no te dieran problemas.

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? – Severus parecía entre divertido e indignado. – Ella no es mi puta, Malfoy. No sé lo que acostumbras a hacer tú, pero te aseguro que esa no es mi manera de resolver los problemas.

Lucius no hizo ademán que demostrase si el comentario de Severus le había molestado lo más mínimo. Pero por sus ojos pasó como un relámpago una sombra de rabia que le recordó a Snape por qué había sido Lucius el elegido para ser la mano derecha de Voldemort. Se había ganado fama de cobarde y manipulador, pero en ese momento sus ojos demostraron que también era muy poderoso. Aún así se contuvo y decidió responder a Severus con tranquilidad.

-Amo a mi esposa. Desde nuestro matrimonio, jamás he estado con otra que no fuese ella. Ni siquiera por negocios. Simplemente lo decía porque era lo que me habían enseñado de pequeño.

Severus comprendió que la había cagado. Así que decidió molestarle un poco más, con esperanza de que se lo tomase a broma.

-Vaya, entonces supongo que era tu padre el que lo hacía, ¿no? Ya decía yo que el señor Lovegood y tú os parecíais mucho. Tenéis hasta el mismo color de pelo.

La reacción no fue la prevista. Lucius empalideció mucho y se levantó del sofá de manera apresurada. Antes de llegar a la puerta se dio la vuelta elegantemente, con una sonrisa irónica.

-Ten cuidado Severus, si se parece tanto a Lily como dices igual llega algún Potter y te la vuelve a quitar. – Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta, solo para encontrarse con una carita angustiada con la mano cerrada en un puño, apunto de llamar. Cuando ella le vio se quedó de piedra.

-Oh…

-Señorita Granger. – Dijo Lucius Malfoy con cierto gesto de desprecio, mirándola de arriba abajo. Podría haber cambiado de bando y haber dejado de lado a los mortífagos, pero en cuestión de sangre, aunque había mejorado, seguía mostrándose algo reticente. Aún así la sonrió cuando sus ojos se posaron en las manos de ella, que acababa de bajar y cruzar sobre su vientre, aun plano. – Permítame darle la enhorabuena en nombre de todos los Malfoy. - Y bajó los escalones rápidamente mientras se colocaba un sombrero de copa que había sacado inexplicablemente de algún lado. A Hermione le recordó mucho a los caballeros de las novelas de Jane Austen que tanto le gustaba leer. Pero no pudo pararse demasiado a pensar en ello, puesto que antes tenía algo que resolver.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Severus apareciendo al lado suya.

- Me quedo contigo. – Respondió ella.

_*Twinky es el gato de Lucius. Ahora mismo no recuerdo que en los libros hablen de algún gato, pero yo a Lucius siempre lo he imaginado con un gran gato blanco, de estos gorditos y super suaves que se pasean con elegancia por el salón y nunca te hacen caso cuando les llamas para acariciarles, jajaja._

.

.

.

_Al final decidí que lo mejor era que Hermione viviese con Severus. Lo primero porque así pueden estar más tiempo juntos y lo segundo es porque era la mejor opción para ella en cuestiones económicas. También quiero decirles que está todo el fic pensado y que no va a ser tan largo como el anterior. Ahora mismo no sabría decir cuantos capítulos, pero no creo que pase de los 15 (como mucho mucho) e intentaré no irme mucho por las ramas._

_Respecto a sus comentarios y favs, que les voy a decir, me hacen muchísima ilusión, sobretodo ahora, teniendo en cuenta que no actualizo tan frecuente como antes y me gusta que les guste. Me encantó __**Eydren**__ que lo recomendases, lamentablemente no tengo Facebook, pero sino sería la primera en unirme, suena muy bien eso de Escuadrón Snape. :)_

_Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar como será el primer día de convivencia entre estos dos. ;)_

_Un saludo a tod s._


	6. Capítulo 6

_Mis disculpas por no haber subido desde hace una semana, he tenido la musa en huelga y los días demasiado atareados. _

.

.

.

Si en algún momento había pensado que la convivencia con Hermione Granger iba a ser pacífica, tenía que reconocer que había acertado de pleno, pensó con ironía. Apenas había pasado una semana y ya no podía más. Era realmente insoportable. Se había pasado toda su vida viviendo prácticamente sólo, con visitas muy esporádicas, por no decir nulas. Incluso en Hogwarts, había elegido su despacho y su habitación en las mazmorras, donde, estaba seguro, nadie iría a molestarle. A Severus le gustaba la soledad, la calma que con ella traía y que le permitía pensar a gusto. Por eso le ponía tan nervioso que ella estuviese en su casa. No sólo era oír los ruidos cotidianos de otra persona, sus pasos al levantarse por la noche para ir al servicio, el ruido que hacía al abrir la puerta cuando venía de trabajar, el cacharrerío que formaba para sacar una simple taza del armario por las mañanas, al desayunar… no. No era solo eso. Eran las cenas que compartían y en las que ella no paraba de hablar, de cualquier cosa. A todas horas hablaba. De sus amigos, de su trabajo, del libro de él, del embarazo... No callaba. Severus al principio había intentado ser amable, pero cada vez tenía los nervios más de punta. Luego había pasado por un periodo en el que había decidido ignorarla, pero cada vez se hacía más difícil. Más ahora, que no paraba de tener antojos y colocar flores por toda la casa, diciendo que "Severus, el polvo de tus libros huele mal".

Esa mañana había sido la gota que colma el vaso. Todo había empezado con una discusión por la estupidez más grande del mundo.

Severus estaba en el baño, dándose su ducha habitual de por las mañanas cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Estás ahí? Necesito pasar, es muy urgente. – Oyó una voz angustiada.

El no respondió. No era necesario, ella sabía que estaba allí. Así que terminó la ducha, se secó y se dispuso a vestirse.

-Severus, por favor. Tengo que pasar. – Ella aporreó la puerta más fuerte. De repente dejó de hacerlo y se oyó un ruido extraño. Él salió del baño tan solo con unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca, muy fina y desabrochada, que dejaba entrever los pectorales, más contorneados de lo que cualquiera que le conocía hubiera creído que tenía. Parece ser que hacía deporte.

- Granger… - Se la encontró agachada, con manos y rodillas en el suelo, vomitando sobre la alfombra. Iba a acercarse a ayudar, pero entonces vió que ella se levantaba y le miraba furiosa.

-¿Tanto te costaba dejarme pasar? – Le gritó.

Él, que ya estaba bastante nervioso, intentó contenerse sin éxito. Qué narices, estaba harto de intentar ser medianamente amable con ella cuando ella no hacía nada por agradarle a él.

-¿Tanto te costaba a ti entender que no podías pasar en ese momento, Granger? – Replicó él.

-¿Ni siquiera eres capaz de llamarme por mi nombre? No es tan difícil. – Le miró fijamente e hizo un puchero. – Es imposible vivir contigo. Eres realmente insoportable y no puedes hacer que una persona se sienta a gusto contigo. Estoy deseando que tu hijo nazca para que te conozca. Y así, cuando te odie tanto como lo hago yo, podremos marcharnos de aquí.

Por la mente del mago pasaron múltiples pensamientos y ninguno bueno. Pensó en lanzarle un Avada o incluso en estrangularla con sus propias manos, aunque sabía que jamás sería capaz de hacer ni una ni la otra. También pensó en decirle que, ya que tantas ganas tenía de marcharse, lo podía hacer ahora mismo. Pero tampoco lo hizo. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella sería tan orgullosa como su amigo Potter y que probablemente se marcharía, aunque no tuviese otro sitio donde ir.

Apartando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, volvió a la realidad. Miró fijamente a Hermione y le susurró, con la voz más lúgubre que encontró:

-Limpia eso. – Dicho lo cual se dio la vuelta y volvió al baño, a terminar de vestirse.

Hermione acabó de limpiar el suelo y bajó a desayunar, mientras oía como Severus salía de la casa por la red flu. Cuando acabó de tomar su desayuno, sintió que algo no iba bien. Se encontraba fatal. Con pasos torpes se dirigió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas y la visión se le volvió borrosa. Apenas distinguía los bordes de la colcha azul que cubría su somier, ni tampoco el cojín al que se abrazaba. No era como antes, no eran arcadas que le hacían vomitar y que, como le había dicho el médico, eran muy normales en los primeros meses de embarazo. De repente sintió que todo se volvía negro y que caía en un pozo oscuro sin fondo.

En la mansión Malfoy, Lucius intentaba comprender que le pasaba a su amigo.

-Parece que los cambios de humor te afectan más a ti que a ella. – Se burló, a lo que Severus contestó con una especie de gruñido. – No te preocupes, solo durará así… toda la vida.

Mientras Severus le fulminaba con la mirada, él continuó hablando:

-Sinceramente, me parece un poco patético como has caído en las manos de esa… mujer. –Iba a decir sangresucia, pero la mirada de Snape le detuvo. – Es decir, por lo que me has contado, está claro que ella no tenía donde ir y te ha engañado. ¿Estás seguro de que el niño es tuyo?

-Completamente.

-Pero porque ella te lo ha dicho. – Severus le fulminó con la mirada. – Oh, no. Ahora me dirás que confías en ella. ¿Cómo te lo tengo que decir, Snape? Ella no es Lily. – Dijo levantando un poco más la voz. – Lily murió y ella no puede sustituirla. Creo que lo mejor sería que os deshicieseis de… el "lazo" que os une. – Murmuró esto último con algo de asco en la voz.

Severus se levantó sin decir una palabra y se dirigió a la puerta. Lucius se levantó tras él con una sonrisa burlona, y cuando fue a darle la mano para despedirse, recibió un puñetazo en toda la cara. Pero al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, el Malfoy se echó a reír.

-Me alegro de que la paternidad te haya devuelto algo de esa sangre a las venas, Severus. Empezabas a preocuparme. – Y así demostró que, incluso el hombre más cruel y altivo de toda Inglaterra podía ser humano y preocuparse por las personas que quería. Era increíble lo que hacía la guerra.

Esa conversación marcó un antes y un después en Severus. Le dio mucho que pensar. Lo primero es que Lucius tenía razón. Ella no era Lily. Era mil veces más insoportable, ruidosa, molesta, sabelotodo y caprichosa. Y no tenía sus ojos. Pero también había demostrado ser muy valiente y comprensiva, y sobretodo saber perdonar. Ni sabía la de veces que la había tratado mal durante sus años escolares, y sin embargo ahí estaba ella, amable como siempre. Y desde luego no se merecía como la había tratado esa mañana. No se merecía lo borde que había sido, era lógico que ella tuviese prisa, y también lo eran esos cambios de humor. Pero lo que no era normal era como había respondido él. Decidió que, a partir de ese momento sería más amable con ella, al menos por el bien del bebé que venía en camino.

Esa era otra. Lucius había dado a entender que, ya que ninguno de los dos quería el niño, lo mejor era deshacerse de él para que cada uno pudiese continuar su camino. Pero… ¿era verdad que ninguno de los dos quería el niño? Estaba claro que ella no, pero… ¿y él? No, estaba claro, él tampoco quería tener un hijo de esa mujer. De ninguna en realidad. Un niño solo trae problemas. ¿O no? Claro que podría enseñarle todo lo que sabía. Y educarle como se educa a un niño, no como esos críos malcriados de Hogwarts. Claro, que para eso tendría que ser mayor. Y hasta entonces tendría que pasarse unos cuantos años limpiando caquitas de bebés y preparando biberones y papillas. No era una idea muy sugerente. Nunca se había planteado ser padre. ¿Y si no era un buen padre? Su cabeza era un mar de dudas. No sabía si quería ese niño o no. Aunque claro, la decisión era suya, Hermione ya había dicho que lo tendría con o sin él. Y era tan difícil saber que había un hijo tuyo en el mundo y no llegar a conocerlo…

Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que prácticamente había llegado a la puerta de su casa, después de aparecerse en un callejón cercano (si hubiera sido más inteligente y no hubiera salido tan enfadado de la mansión, se hubiera acordado de que podría usar la red flu para ir directamente a su casa)

Entró y subió las escaleras. Tenía que hablar con Hermione y, al menos, disculparse por lo sucedido. Quería empezar de cero siendo más amable (dentro de lo posible) y, quizás así, podría aclarar sus pensamientos sobre el bebé. Seguro que ella tenía las mismas dudas. No le iba a ser fácil sincerarse, pero con quien hablar sino. ¿Con Lucius? El nunca había tenido problemas en eso. Tuvo un hijo porque tenía que tenerlo y conociéndole no habría dedicado al bebé más de media hora al día hasta que tuviese edad suficiente para enseñarle como se debían de tratar a los seres inferiores y en que dirección echarse la gomina. No, por muy amigo suyo que fuera, Malfoy no era la mejor persona para hablar sobre sus dudas paternales.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la castaña llamó sin mucha fuerza, con más dudas que valor. Él no era Gryffindor, no era valiente. Al no oír respuesta pensó en darse la vuelta. Pero algo le instaba a no hacerlo. Sabía que ella no había salido de la casa porque la llave no estaba echada y eso era una de las cosas que ella siempre hacía, dar tres vueltas a la cerradura si salía. Así que tomó el picaporte y sin pensarlo dos veces (porque si pensaba no lo haría) abrió la puerta. Lo que encontró le dejó sin habla. Hermione estaba blanca, los labios casi morados, desmayada encima de la cama, abrazando un almohadón. Cuando fue a tocarla para ver si respiraba, se fijó en que estaba caliente. Debía haberse desmayado hacía pocos minutos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, horrorizado, de la tremenda mancha de sangre que tenía ella en los pantalones.

.

.

.

_Me van a odiar, y con razón. Después de tardar tanto en subirlo encima hago un capítulo tan horrible, con un final así. :(_

_De este capítulo quiero comentar varias cosas. _

_La primera, puede parecer algo confuso por como lo he escrito, pero realmente, Hermione se desmaya poco antes de que Severus entre en la casa. Él no pasa demasiado tiempo en la mansión Malfoy y en ese tiempo ella termina de limpiar y desayuna tranquilamente. Así que, en realidad, cuando Snape la encuentra no ha pasado apenas tiempo._

_La segunda que quiero comentar es que ha habido un avance en su relación. Snape la ha dejado de ver como Lily (más o menos) y se va desvinculando de la imagen que tenía de esta. Aunque todavía ve a Hermione algo insoportable, ha decidido intentar ser más amable con ella (se intuye que esos días anteriores no la había estado tratando precisamente bien)._

_La tercera es Lucius. Este hombre ha cambiado mucho después de la guerra y no es, ni de lejos, tan altivo como era. También le hemos visto sólo en compañía de Sev, con lo cual eso contribuye a mejorar su carácter. Aún así, está claro que no se calla lo que piensa, jajaja._

_Y la cuarta y última (que me enrollo más en el análisis que en el propio capítulo) son las dudas de Snape. No debe ser fácil, cuando has pasado toda tu vida sólo y relativamente haciendo lo que te viene en gana en tu tiempo libre, saber que ahora vas a tener que cuidar de alguien más. Él, que además ha estado muchos años viviendo con niños, sabe lo difícil que le resulta tener paciencia con ellos y, aunque en el fondo (lo reconozca o no lo reconozca) le hace ilusión saber que va a dejar su legado en el mundo, no se ve capaz aún de asimilar la noticia. _

_¿Será Severus un buen padre? ¿O será autoritario y firme como fue Lucius?_

_Espero que (en este caso, SOLO en este caso) no hayan disfrutado nada del capítulo, sino que se hayan angustiado por la pobre Hermione. _

_Un saludo a tod s._

_PD: en un review del capítulo anterior Eydren me pidió mi correo. He facilitado uno en mi perfil para que me contacte quien quiera. Es un correo exclusivamente para FF y ya aviso que no voy a dar información personal ni voy a responder a nada que no tenga que ver con los fics. Espero que lo entiendan._


	7. Capítulo 7

_Les dejo el capítulo 8. Antes de que se me amotinen, quiero decir que está todo pensado y más que pensado, y que las cosas nunca son lo que parecen. Como pongo en mi perfil, me gusta que las cosas salgan bien. Por difícil que sea._

.

.

.

No hacía falta ser experto en medicina para saber que, si te encuentras a una persona desmayada con una mancha de sangre a su alrededor, las cosas no iban bien. Sobre todo si esa persona va a tener un bebé. Severus Snape, caracterizado por su frialdad y su capacidad para tener la mente siempre clara, se vio sobrepasado por la situación. Hermione estaba tendida en su cama, y su respiración parecía muy leve. Pensó en llamar a un médico, pero no conocía a ninguno y llevarla hasta San Mungo sería demasiado peligroso. Además que la gente haría preguntas y ambos odiaban ser el centro de atención. Así que, aunque tampoco quería dejarla sola, decidió ir a pedir ayuda a la única persona que estaría dispuesto a ayudarle.

Veinte segundos después Severus se hallaba (lleno de hollín de la chimenea) en la biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy, de donde apenas hacía unos minutos que había salido. Lucius se había vuelto a sentar y en su sillón y miraba aburrido un periódico cuando Snape entró. Si le sorprendía su vuelta fue algo que no dejó entrever.

- ¿Ni diez minutos y ya me echabas de menos? ¿O es que la niña te ha vuelto a echar de casa? – Dijo sin levantar la vista del periódico.

- Tengo un problema. Necesito tu ayuda. ¡Corre! – Severus estaba tan angustiado por haberla dejado sola que tardó unos segundos en notar el tono sarcástico con el que le había hablado su amigo. – Y ya no es una niña. – Contestó algo molesto, mirando fijamente a Lucius, que se echó a reír.

- Ya me imagino, ya. – Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se levantaba lentamente.

- ¡Venga! ¡Date prisa! – Lucius miró a Snape y borró la sonrisa de la cara. No recordaba haberle visto así de alterado en años y eso no podía ser nada bueno. Así que sin mediar palabra se apresuró a seguirle a través de la red Flu.

Cuando llegaron, Snape se apresuró junto a la cama de la chica y trató de despertarla mientras Lucius lo miraba todo con una mueca.

- ¿Para esto me has traído? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- No lo sé. No sé qué hacer. – Contestó Severus nervioso.

- Iré a buscar un médico. – Y, alzando el cuello todo lo que podía salió de la habitación con la mueca en su cara. Al cabo de unos segundos se oyó el ruido de la chimenea.

El profesor zarandeó un poco a Hermione mientras la llamaba y la hablaba. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, él suspiró aliviado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Dijo ella tratando de enfocar la vista. Durante apenas unas milésimas de segundo había pensado que todo era un sueño y ni siquiera había reconocido a Snape, mirándola angustiado desde arriba. Intentó incorporarse, pero el esfuerzo fue en vano y se le volvió a nublar la vista, volviendo a caer desplomada sobre el colchón.

Severus trató de moverla suavemente y fue hasta su propio cuarto a buscar una manta para que, cuando ella se volviese a despertar, no tuviese frío, y además no viese de repente toda la sangre y se asustase tanto como lo estaba él. Apenas terminó de echársela, escuchó un ruido proveniente de la chimenea y unos pasos rápidos que subían por las escaleras. Asomándose a la puerta vio a un hombre bajito y rechoncho, con apenas pelo en la cabeza, lo cual estaba compensado con creces con su bigote. Llevaba un traje azul de rayas mal planchado, una camisa amarillenta algo sucia y una corbata a rayas marrón y verde. Empezó a sacar frasquitos de su maletín y con pocos miramientos echó a ambos hombres de la habitación.

- ¿Se puede saber quién es este hombre y que hace en mi casa? – Preguntó Severus a punto de sacar su varita y cruciar a su "amigo".

- Tranquilo Severus, es un conocido mío. Un buen amigo. Es médico, y muy discreto además. Más de una vez me ha ayudado con algún que otro "problemilla".

- ¡¿Has traído a mi casa un médico abortista?!

- Sí, bueno… no exactamente. Es médico, trata de todo. Además, ¿qué coño querías que hiciese? No me quedan muchos amigos ahora mismo y tampoco supuse que quisieras montar un escándalo. Pero si creías que podías haberlo hecho mejor, no sé para qué coño has venido a buscarme como si fuese tu puto elfo doméstico. Joder, Snape. – Malfoy, a pesar de mantener su arrogancia, había perdido todas sus formas elegantes y ahora parecía más bien centrarse en no estallar. Si algo odiaba es que la gente le dijese que lo había hecho mal. Sobre todo la gente que consideraba por debajo de él (lo cual era el 99% de las personas).

- Supongo que el hecho de que ella sea una "asquerosa sangre-sucia" y que ahora pueda estar a punto de morir no tiene nada que ver, ¿no? Quizás si hay suerte pierda al bebé, un estúpido niño hijo de un mestizo y una sangre sucia. ¿Estarías contento, verdad, Malfoy? – Severus utilizaba contra él las palabras que más de una vez había oído de su boca.

Así que, por segunda vez en lo que llevaban de día (que no era mucho), Severus Snape recibió un puñetazo de su mejor amigo.

- Haz el favor de calmarte, ¿quieres? No sabes lo que dices. – Lucius había recuperado el tono formal y arrastraba las palabras con desprecio. – No te diré que ella me gusta, porque sabes que no es así. Pero tampoco le deseo ningún mal, y a tu hijo mucho menos. Hasta me había encariñado con la idea de tener un sobrinito. – Dijo esto con una dulzura y una sonrisa poco propias en él y Snape se quedó asombrado. Tanto por su cambio de humor como por sus palabras y lo que significaban. Estaba claro que ambos hombres eran como hermanos, sin embargo nunca lo habían reconocido.

Sin embargo Severus no respondió y dejaron pasar los minutos hasta que sintió que algo le corroía por dentro. A fin de cuentas él no era la única persona que apreciaba y en esos momentos estaba preocupado por alguien más.

- Esos "problemillas" que has dicho antes…

- Nunca para mí, Severus. – Interrumpió él. – Nunca le haría eso a mi mujer.

Y para dar por zanjada la discusión, la puerta se abrió y vieron al médico salir con cara de pocos amigos.

- Tiene hemorragia. Lo lamento. Normalmente eso significa que ha perdido al bebé. – Al ver que ninguno de los dos reaccionaba añadió. – Pueden pasar a verla, está despierta.

Severus cruzó apresurado la puerta, mientras que Lucius se quedó en el marco viendo la escena. No quería reconocer que la revelación le había dolido más de lo que pensaba. Se había llegado a hacer a la idea del bebé y le gustaba. Pero no era solo eso. Había notado que, a pesar de que no hacía ni cuatro días que vivían juntos, y por mucho que Severus dijese que le desesperaba, a su amigo le gustaba vivir con la chica. Y ahora probablemente ella se iría y él se quedaría sólo otra vez.

Vio como Hermione se incorporaba en la cama y como Severus se quedaba plantado enfrente de ella, sin decir nada, así que asumió que lo mejor era irse. Le hizo un asentimiento a la chica en señal de reconocimiento y se fue a acompañar al médico a la salida, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Él la miró a los ojos y pudo ver un dolor enorme. Siempre había supuesto que ese bebé había frustrado toda su vida, su carrera… sin embargo sus ojos decían lo contrario. Sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, sin embargo pensó que ella no lo aceptaría. A fin de cuentas todo eso era culpa suya, si él no la hubiera dejado embarazada nada de esto podía haber pasado. Al menos ahora sería libre de hacer su vida con cualquier otro hombre que quisiera y él podría vivir tranquilo de una vez. Sin embargo es pensamiento no le produjo todo el placer que esperaba. Cuando estaba ella conseguía medio-olvidar a Lily (aunque eso también se debía a que cuando estaba ella conseguía odiar al género femenino). No quería volver a quedarse sólo con sus fantasmas.

Se dio cuenta de que llevaba algunos minutos sin decir nada cuando fue ella quien habló.

- Supongo que estarás contento, ¿no? – Dijo al borde de las lágrimas. – Ahora ya puedes vivir tranquilo. Mañana mismo me iré.

- No era lo que quería. – Respondió el con voz lúgubre. – Y tampoco es necesario que te vayas.

- No hago nada aquí. Debería buscar un lugar donde vivir, ahora que no hay niño no creo que suponga un problema económico.

- ¿Por eso viniste, no? Por un problema económico, no porque pensaras que debía estar con mi hijo.

- Severus, no quiero discutir. Si no pensara que debías estar con él niño no hubiera venido. – Replicó cansada.

- Está bien. Pero hasta que encuentres otro sitio puedes quedarte. Yo no te molestaré. – Interrumpió cuando vio que ella iba a abrir la boca para responder. – Tengo un viaje pendiente a Escocia para lo del libro y lo he estado posponiendo por... –se interrumpió pensando que quizás mencionarle lo del niño no era la mejor idea. – Bueno, no estaré mucho fuera, pero te vendrá bien tener tiempo para ti.

Hermione asintió conforme. Quizás no le vendría tan mal pasar un par de días tratando de reorganizar su vida de nuevo.

.

.

.

_Desde luego nuestro Severus es un portento en psicología humana. ¿Cómo se puede pensar que marcharse ahora es la mejor idea? ¡Pero hombre! Ella lo que necesita es alguien que la apoye, no tiempo sola... Está para darle un par de collejas. _

_Aunque por otro lado... ¿no es tierno verle así de preocupado?_

_Ya se que por sus reviews nadie quería que perdiese el bebé pero... yo solo digo que tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo ;)_


	8. Capítulo 8

_Antes que nada mis disculpas, sé que dije que iba a tratar de tardar menos y esta vez he tardado mucho más, pero la verdad es que llevo un par de semanas horribles, muy ocupadas, y no he tenido tiempo de escribir ni una línea, aunque tenía muy claro lo que quería poner. Como compensación les he dejado un capítulo muy bonito y en el que digamos que... empieza algo... es muy poca cosa, pero es sólo el principio. A ver que les parece. :)_

.

.

.

Ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza de volver a verlo cuando Severus Snape apareció por la puerta. Llevaba su habitual frialdad impresa en el rostro, pero por alguna razón, sus ojos brillaban de alegría. Ella se mordió el labio. Sabía que ese momento tenía que llegar, sin embargo había retrasado el pensar en ello lo máximo posible, y ahora tenía que tomar una decisión precipitadamente.

Soltó la cuchara y dejó la tarrina de helado de chocolate encima de la mesa. Se levantó de la silla, pero sin embargo se quedó estática, sin salir de la cocina, mirando fijamente a la sombra que acababa de entrar por la puerta

-Buenos días, Hermione. – Dijo él. A pesar de su aspecto, su voz sonaba alegre. ¡Si hasta la había llamado por su nombre!

-Profesor. – Respondió ella a modo de frío saludo. Él pensó que parecía preocupada, más bien disgustada con algo. - ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Bien. Realmente bien. Parece ser que el libro cumple todos los objetivos, he firmado un contrato para publicar algunos más. – Dijo él con una mal disimulada sonrisa. Ella pareció no reaccionar, estaba como absorta. - ¿Qué tal aquí? – Preguntó algo molesto por no haber obtenido ni una sola felicitación por su éxito. Ella se mordió el labio y miró algo muy interesante que debía haber dibujado en las baldosas del suelo. Entonces él se acercó hasta entrar a la cocina y la miró directamente. – Hace dos días Lucius vino a verme a Escocia, tenía asuntos que resolver allí. Me dijo que tenías algo que contarme. – Concluyó.

-Sí, realmente debo decírselo. Ya no puedo mentir, Lucius lo sabe… - pensó ella.

**[FLASHBACK]**

_Cuando habían pasado cuatro días exactos desde que él se fuese, había llegado una lechuza a la ventana de su habitación con una escueta nota: "Mi estancia se prolongará dos semanas más. S.S". No era nada amable, más bien era frio e impersonal, y desde luego no daba ninguna explicación, pero conociéndole, Hermione podría considerar todo un honor que se lo hubiese mandado._

_-Eso me dará más tiempo para pensar en qué hacer con mi vida. – Pensó ella._

_A la mañana siguiente despertó con nauseas y arcadas y apenas pudo llegar al baño. Se encontraba fatal, y eso la preocupó. Tras la visita del médico que había traído Malfoy, ella no había notado ninguna molestia y como el hombre le había dicho que ella ahora necesitaría reposo, no había salido de casa. Pero ese día se encontraba realmente mal, le dolían los tobillos, le repugnaba la comida, había vomitado nada más levantarse y toda la casa le olía fatal. Y no solo eso, cada vez estaba más hinchada, todo su cuerpo. Necesitaba ver a un médico. El problema es que no sabía cómo se llamaba aquel hombre, entre el aturdimiento inicial y el posterior disgusto, si se lo había dicho ella no podía recordarlo. Y por supuesto no iba a ir a la Mansión Malfoy a buscarle. Pensó en ir a San Mungo, pero allí podían reconocerla y sus amigos aún no sabían nada de su embarazo. Pensó con tristeza en que hacía casi cuatro meses que nadie sabía nada de ella mientras se dirigía a un médico muggle._

Hermione miró a Severus durante lo que a él le parecieron horas antes de pasar por delante suya para salir de la cocina y dirigirse al salón. Allí se sentó en la butaca mientras que él, que la había seguido se sentó en el sofá. Sin embargo, no aguantó mucho allí, porque apenas sus piernas habían tocado el cojín se levantó como un resorte y se puso a caminar en círculos todo lo que le permitía la pequeña habitación. Si él no hubiera estado tan ocupado desesperándose por la tardanza habría podido apreciar que, cuando se ponía de perfil, ni siquiera el jersey holgado que llevaba podía ocultar que había engordado.

- Granger… ¿Qué ocurre? - Ella le ignoró. - ¡Hermione! – Gritó él. No era un hombre paciente. - ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? – Hermione se paró frente a él y le miró, aunque parecía no verle.

- No te va a gustar lo que vas a oír.

- Déjame a mí juzgar eso.

Ella siguió andando nerviosa y no paró hasta que, en una mesita del fondo vió un sobre abierto que debió haber dejado allí hacía algunos días. Lo cogió y se lo tendió a su exprofesor, aunque esta vez no le miró, mientras le daba la noticia bomba:

- No… yo no… el bebé… - Él la miraba desesperado, hacía mucho que su paciencia se había agotado pero ella parecía no arrancar. Entonces, en un acto de valor puramente Gryffindor, subió la mirada y se lo dijo de un tirón. – Sigo embarazada.

Él, que hasta ese momento había tenido la vista fija en el sobre, aunque sin abrirlo, la miró a los ojos y abrió la boca, aunque al principio no le salieron las palabras.

- ¿Y toda la sangre? – Logró articular al fin.

- Fui al médico. A un medico muggle. – Pudo ver como Severus fruncía el ceño, pero continuó como si no lo hubiese visto. – Al parecer esos sangrados son normales en las embarazadas. Sobre todo se da en gemelos. Y el desmayo pudo ser por la discusión. –Concluyó más bajito. Pero él ya no la oía porque en tanto había abierto el sobre y su inescrutable expresión habitual había pasado a ser una de clara sorpresa al ver lo que este contenía. Dentro había una especie de foto muggle donde todo era negro excepto por dos manchitas blancas claramente diferenciables.

- Sigo manteniendo lo que dije hace unos meses, si no quieres… -Empezó ella al ver la cara de Snape. Pero no pudo terminar. Antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo él se había levantado y la estaba abrazando. Fue algo raro. Parecía que él nunca había abrazado a nadie y Hermione se temía que, después de lo que Harry le había contado de sus recuerdos, era probable que eso fuese verdad.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Severus se apartó sorprendido. Sorprendido de su reacción, pues no esperaba alegrarse tanto por tener ya no un niño, sino dos, y sorprendido porque ella no se hubiera apartado ni rechazado su abrazo, sino que parecía estar sonriendo.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabía Lucius? – Ahí la pregunta del millón, pensó ella. Y procedió a relatarle todo lo que había pasado ese día.

**[FLASHBACK]**

_Cuando salió de la consulta parecía una mujer nueva. Se le había alegrado la cara y todo su malestar se había aliviado. No uno, ¡dos! En ese momento comprendió que quería a esos niños, que le daba igual lo que Severus pensaba, porque había sido tal su desesperación al pensar que ya no estaba embarazada y luego su alegría al enterarse de que no sólo no lo había perdido sino que además vendrían dos…_

_Pero el problema era que no sabía cómo actuar. Otra vez volvían las dudas. Él se había hecho a la idea de tener uno, pero dos… dos era otra historia. Dos era mucho gasto, el doble de todo, el doble de comida, el doble de pañales, el doble de ropa… el doble de espacio… ni siquiera estaba segura de que pudiesen convivir cuatro en esa casa minúscula. Pero lo que estaba claro es que ella ya no podría hacerlo sola. No podría afrontar el doble de gastos y además hacerse cargo de dos niños. Y por si fuera poco el médico le había dicho que tendría que pedir antes la baja en el trabajo, porque su salud era delicada y los embarazos con gemelos más complicados, le convenía reposo. Quizás podría volver con sus padres. La idea no le ilusionaba, pero tenía que tener un plan por si a él no le parecía bien la idea de tener dos hijos._

_Empezó a agobiarse y sabía que eso no le iría bien. Así que decidió volver a casa después de la consulta. Pero no se esperaba lo que se encontró allí. En su salón había un hombre alto, de porte regio y perfectamente ataviado con un traje negro y una capa a juego. Aunque quizás lo que más destacaba era su pelo rubio platino, recogido con una cinta de terciopelo verde. Al verla entrar ni siquiera se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado._

- _No es de buena educación hacer esperar a las visitas, señorita Granger. – La saludó él con su tono habitual de voz, una mezcla entre desprecio y aburrimiento de los que se creen superiores al resto._

- _Señor Malfoy, un placer tenerle aquí. – Respondió ella con ironía, maldiciéndose por haber dejado la red Flu abierta. – Debe saber que Severus se encuentra de viaje._

- _Oh, lo sé querida. –Respondió con tono afectado. Luego esbozó media sonrisa que rápidamente borró para poner su cara de asco mejor ensayada. – En realidad vengo a verla a usted, Granger. No piense que tengo el más mínimo interés en su persona, pero en unos días me reuniré con Severus y me ha pedido que mire a ver cómo van las cosas por aquí._

- _Muy amable por su parte, señor Malfoy. Ya ve que todo por aquí va estupendamente. Ahora si me disculpa… - Ella se echó a un lado esperando que él se levantara y se fuera. Sin embargo Lucius sólo sonrió, y aunque bien se levantó, no se dirigió hacia la puerta, sino a hacia ella. Ella pudo ver que volvía a ser el mismo de antes de la guerra, al menos físicamente. Bien afeitado, con el pelo bien peinado, había recuperado su porte y su elegancia natural. También seguía siendo igual de prepotente._

- _Para no estar embarazada, Granger, tu cuerpo se comporta como si lo estuvieras. – Dijo en un susurro, arrastrando las palabras. Estaba peligrosamente cerca y ella notó que había dejado a un lado los tratamientos formales. Entonces se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el sobre en la mano. Intentó disimuladamente guardarlo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero ese gesto sólo consiguió llamar la atención de Lucius sobre el objeto. – ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?_

_Sin mucho miramiento cogió el sobre y extrajo de él una ecografía unos papeles. Ignorando la primera, se dispuso a leer los papeles. Aunque no tuvo tiempo de leerlo todo antes de que Hermione consiguiese hacerse de vuelta con los papeles, fue suficiente. Los Malfoy eran cobardes y traicioneros como el que más, pero también muy inteligentes. Había visto la fecha y se había dado cuenta de que ella también se acababa de enterar. Quizás por eso fue tan benévolo._

- _Espero que en cuanto vuelva se lo cuentes. – Dijo dirigiéndose a la chimenea con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Justo antes de soltar los polvos Flu se giró. – Por cierto señorita Granger, obtenga mis mejores deseos por partida doble._

_Y con esa frase que Hermione no supo si catalogar como irónica o amable, Lucius Malfoy desapareció de su salón._

_._

_._

_._

_La medicina nunca ha sido mi fuerte, todo lo contrario. Pero me he informado y eso puede pasar, es más, cuando hay gemelos les pasa a muchas mujeres en el primer trimestre de embarazo (que es en el que sigue Hermione), así que dentro de lo que cabe no ha sido muy malo. Quiero comentar tres cositas de este capítulo._

_La primera es que ya estoy harta de que todo lo hagan con magia, que los magos sean mejores... ¡pues no! ¡En medicina les ganamos los muggles! Jajaja. En realidad supongo que también tenía mucho que ver que el médico que trajo Lucius no era legal ni tenía ningún tipo de aparato, mucho menos una máquina de hacer ecografías._

_La segunda cosa a comentar es ese abrazo. Parece que a Severus le hace ilusión ser padre (¡weee, por fin!) y se lanza sin pensar en un arrebato de alegría y de sorpresa al saber que al final si que hay niño (o niños). Y ella no se aparta, eso es buena señal seguro. _

_Y la tercera cosa es Lucius. Lucius es Lucius. Qué puedo decir, él es así. Y por mucho que yo le adore y que él sienta cierta simpatía por Severus, y que la guerra cambie a la gente... Lucius es Lucius. Y Hermione hija de muggles. No resultaría muy creíble si el personaje era totalmente amable y abierto con ella. Pero hace lo que puede._

_Y esto es todo. Para el próximo contaré un poco de su viaje. No prometo que lo subiré pronto porque seguramente tarde, aunque intentaré que no. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, favs & follows que me animan cada día a seguir escribiendo. Un saludo a todos! :)_


	9. Capítulo 9

_Bueno, como siempre mil perdones por la tardanza. Esta vez ha sido una semana más de lo esperado, pero la verdad es que he tenido el tiempo libre justo para comer y bueno, a cambio les dejo un capítulo muy bonito (a mi parecer el mejor hasta ahora, y eso que ya les adelanto que no sale Lucius, con lo que a mí me gusta este hombre, aissss). _

_Disfrútenlo, a ver que les parece. :)_

_._

_._

_._

Hermione se despertó otra vez, y ya iban tres esa noche. Había pasado un mes y medio y su tripa había crecido considerablemente. Le costaba muchísimo dormir. Si dormía boca arriba se ahogaba, y si lo hacía de lado la tripa le pesaba, así que había decido ponerse un cojín bajo la tripa para intentar compensar el peso y ahora apenas se podía mover. Encima tenía ganas de ir al baño cada hora.

Miró el reloj y vio que aun quedaban un par de horas antes del amanecer, así que decidió que lo mejor sería ir al baño y volver a acostarse. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto vio una tenue luz que provenía de abajo y fue a investigar. Cuando llegó al salón se dio cuenta de que la luz provenía de una lamparita en la mesa, y que sentado junto a ella estaba su ex-profesor de pociones, tan absorto en un libro que ni se había fijado en su llegada. Justo cuando ella pensaba darse la vuelta para marcharse, él giró la cabeza y se le quedó mirando absorto, como si no la viese.

-Ho…hola. – Dijo ella sin saber muy bien que decir, sabía que no le gustaba que le interrumpiesen y lo que menos le apetecía ahora era discutir con nadie. – Yo vi la luz encendida y…

-No deberías bajar así, Hermione. Empieza a hacer frío. – Contestó él en clara alusión a la ropa de ella, que bajaba con un camisón de manga corta y sin zapatillas.

Ella sonrió. Desde que supieron que no había perdido el bebé su relación había mejorado mucho, y aunque de vez en cuando discutían, porque ambos tenían caracteres muy fuertes, por lo general él la trataba muy bien, con simpatía (toda la que podía expresar). Y además, ahora siempre se llamaban por su nombre.

-Es muy tarde para estar despierto, ¿ocurre algo? – Preguntó ella con cautela.

-Mmm, no. – Murmuró él. – Es sólo esta poción relajante. Creo que le falta algo, pero no sé el qué. Pero supongo que tienes razón, ya es tarde. – Dijo mientras miraba el reloj, que daba las cuatro de la mañana. Se levantó de la silla y fue a apagar la lamparita y cerrar el libro.

-Espera. – Dijo ella acercándose y sentándose en la silla que él acababa de desocupar. – ¿Sigues con la poción del otro día? – El asintió. – Se supone que es para dormir, ¿por qué no pruebas a cambiar las babosas por más valeriana?

-Podría funcionar - dijo él pensativo.- Mañana probamos. ¿Te queda algo de lo que trajiste de la tienda? – Ahora quien asintió fue ella. Entonces, justo cuando estaba a medio camino para levantarse, sintió algo en la tripa. Se llevó las manos al vientre y abrió mucho la boca, pero sin decir nada.

-¡Hermione! ¿Sucede algo? – Dijo él un poco más alterado de lo que era costumbre verle. Pero ella no respondió sino que sonrió y le cogió la mano, llevándola a su abultada barriga. Entonces el pudo notar un golpecito. - ¡Ha dado una patada!

Severus cogió a Hermione de la mano y la arrastró hasta el sofá. De un suave empujoncito la sentó y se acopló el al lado. Entonces, haciendo algo que la muchacha pensó que nunca vería, se agachó y colocó la oreja en su tripa. Estuvieron ambos en esa posición durante un par de minutos, sintiendo como sus bebés se movían. Y cuando él se apartó pudo ver que ella le miraba con la boca abierta y una expresión extraña en sus ojos.

-Perdona. – Dijo él secamente, mutando su cara de emoción al habitual gesto avinagrado. Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero entonces sintió que la mano de ella le sujetaba suave pero firmemente el antebrazo.

-No te vayas. No me ha molestado, en serio. Es sólo que me ha sorprendido, no me esperaba que tú… ya sabes… eres muy…

- Hermione, yo también quiero a estos niños. Sé que nos van a hacer muy felices. Además… -El se interrumpió e intentó irse, pero su brazo seguía bajo la mano de ella.

-Además, ¿qué?

-Nada, olvídalo. Es tarde, mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

- Severus, dímelo. – Ella empezaba a molestarse, con el embarazo tenía el humor muy cambiante y podía enfadarse por las cosas más tontas.

-Está bien. Sólo quería decir que además los bebés te han traído a vivir aquí y creo que estoy contento de… de que hayas entrado en mi vida. – Dijo esto último en un susurro, rogando porque ella no lo escuchase. Estaba claro que no estaba acostumbrado a expresar sus sentimientos.

Pero ella sí lo oyó. Y se quedó de piedra. Era cierto que en ese último mes y poco, desde que él volvió de viaje, las cosas habían ido muy bien entre ellos. Ella había dejado el trabajo como le había recomendado el médico y por eso pasaban muchas horas juntos. Comían siempre a la misma hora y ella le ayudaba de vez en cuando con las nuevas pociones. Incluso la acompañaba a pasear alguna que otra vez. Pero ella jamás hubiese pensado que Severus pudiese llegar a albergar sentimientos. Ella no lo hacía, ¿no? ¿o sí? Le agradaba. No le importaba pasar tiempo con él, es más, lo prefería antes que estar sola. ¿Pero eso significaba estar enamorada?

-Es tarde, vayamos a dormir. – Dijo ella evadiendo la pregunta interna que le hacía su mente. Así que se levantó y los dos subieron las escaleras y caminaron hasta sus respectivos cuartos, cuando ella se detuvo en el descansillo.

Eso no era justo. Tenía que decirle algo, no podía dejarle así. Después de haber hecho tanto esfuerzo por declararle sus sentimientos (ella sabía que para él no era fácil hablar de eso), él se merecía al menos una respuesta. Así que se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Con eso bastaría hasta que ella supiera lo que sentía. Además, a fin de cuentas, él tampoco le había dicho nada de que la quería, era posible que ella le hubiese malinterpretado…

A la mañana siguiente Severus se despertó con dolor de cabezay olor a café. Y una extraña pero increíble sensación de felicidad. Cuando bajó vio que Hermione ya había preparado el desayuno, y entre las cosas que había encima de la mesa estaba el café que había olido antes. Eso era todo un detalle, lo había preparado para él, porque ella no podía tomarlo. La chica le saludó con la mano, porque tenía la boca llena de tostada de frambuesa, pero en cuanto se tragó el bocado comenzó a hablar.

-¿Has pensado ya en algún nombre?

-¿Para los niños?

-O las niñas. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-No van a ser niñas, no pueden ser niñas. Me gustaría que mi apellido se conservase.

-Oh, venga. ¿Es necesario? Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Lucius Malfoy.

Ambos rieron ante ese comentario.

-¿Me dejas pensármelo un par de días? – Dijo él.

Ella hizo un gesto con los labios, pero accedió. – Sólo si me cuentas lo que pasó en tu viaje. – Propuso.

Él asintió. No habían hablado de eso antes porque él intentaba evitarlo, era muy vergonzoso. Pero no podía posponerlo más.

-Bueno, está bien. Fui a Escocia y presenté mi libro, pero lo rechazaron por "ser mortífago". Cuando estaba a punto de volver a casa, Lucius llegó, me dijo que había cometido un terrible error y que debía compensármelo. Así que movió contactos y consiguió que lo publicasen. Él, que fue mortífago completamente declarado.

-Lo que hace el dinero… -murmuró ella.

-Cierto. Pero también puede hacer cosas buenas. Tengo una sorpresa para ti. – Ella le miró con ojos interrogantes. – Creo que deberíamos usar el dinero del libro para comprar una casa mejor. Quiero decir, ¿no pensarás dormir con los dos niños en la habitación?

-Pensaba en que tuviéramos uno cada uno, así habría más espacio y podríamos repartirnos el trabajo. – Dijo ella aún sorprendida por la revelación.

-Muy práctico, Hermione. Pero imposible. ¿Cómo se te ocurre separar a los bebés? No, creo que es mejor comprar una casa más grande, así podrán tener una habitación cada uno. Además, este es un mal barrio, todas las casas de la zona están derruidas.

-Podríamos tener una casa con jardín para que las niñas saliesen a jugar. – Añadió Hermione, que empezaba a emocionarse con la idea.

-Niños. Tienen que ser niños.

-¿Qué problema tienes con las niñas?

- ¿Aparte de lo rosa, los unicornios y lo cursis que son? Y luego cuando crecen y se echan novios…

Hermione rió ante el comentario y la cara que había puesto el hombre y cuando se levantó a recoger le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró con una sonrisa:

-No te preocupes, tus hijas no serán "demasiado" cursis.

.

.

.

_¿No ha sido maravilloso? ¡Parece que él empieza a albergar sentimientos! ¿Se habrá olvidado ya de Lily? _

_Y Lucius sintiéndose culpable por haberles mandado un mal doctor, que hombre más majo._

_Y bueno, dado que los gemelos solo pueden ser del mismo sexo, ya hemos visto que Severus quiere niños y que Hermione prefiere chicas, aunque creo que lo dice sólo por picarle. ¿Ustedes que prefieren?_

_Puede (espero que no), que tarde otro par de semanas en subir el siguiente, estoy de exámenes hasta arriba. Pero bueno, va a merecer la pena porque en el siguiente sale... ¡HARRY! (Ya era hora, ¿no?)_


End file.
